Continental Climate
Continental climate is a fan character of the series Axis Powers: Hetalia. She is the rapresentation of the sash of the Continental Climate . General info Continental climate ( 大陸性気候, tairisukei kikou) is a very energetic and emoction-change girl; that means she changes from happy to sad in an istant. Her character is provived that the Continental sash is very variated due to precipitations, temperature, etc. She is part of the Natural 気候 ( 自然の気候の, shizen no kiko no ''). She does not have neither boss of flag. She's a climate with all the others (Subartic, Subcontinental, Mediterranean, Arid, Alpine, Atlantic). Her story is not very well knowed; she's growned up with all the others climates, due to aging, who cared for her like parents. The House of the Natural 気候 is very, very large. Appaerance Continental have got short and wild green-greyish hairs, wich takes a bay with a red sash. She have got clothes (simply a shirt with long sleeves) and two Japanese women slippers, with white socks. She got another red sash at the right arm with writed on ばか, ''idiot in Japanese. She pulls up her shirt in a knot, because where she visits sometimes is very hot. She pulls up her left sleeve sometimes too. Geographic description Continental climate is a climate characterized by important annual variation in temperature due to the lack of significant bodies of water nearby. Often winter temperature is cold enough to support a fixed period of snow each year, and relatively moderate precipitation occurring mostly in summer, although there are exceptions such as the east coast areas of North America which show an even distribution of precipitation: this pattern is called Humid continental climate, but dry continental climates also exist. Regions with a continental climate exist in portions of the Northern Hemisphere continents (especially North America and Asia), and also at higher elevations in other parts of the world. Only a few areas in Iran, northern Iraq, adjacent Turkey, Afghanistan, Pakistan, and Central Asia show a winter maximum in precipitation, and this typically melts in early spring to give short-lived floods. Continental climates exist where cold air masses infiltrate during the winter and warm air masses form in summer under conditions of high sun and long days. Places with continental climates are as a rule either far from any moderating effects of oceans (examples: Omaha, Nebraska, USA and Kazan, Russia) or are so situated that prevailing winds tend to head offshore (example: Boston, Massachusetts, USA; Vladivostok, Russia). Such regions get quite warm in the summer, achieving temperatures characteristic of tropical climates but are much colder than any other climates of similar latitude in the winter. Relations with climates Subartic Climate ( 亜寒帯気候, a kantai kikou) Subartic and Continental are rivals, or at least how Continental thinks they are. At the end, they are close friends, even the friend calls Subartic "busty" while she isn't so it. At all, they are very good friends. Continental asks herself if sometimes if Subartic making raining bunnies... Subcontinental Climate ( 亜大陸, a tairiku) Continental and her little sister. Subcontinental hates her, and that makes her sad in all her career of climate, but at least she can protect her (altought she is a coward). Continental envies her little sister because she haves bunnies that follows her, while she doesn't. Alpin Climate ( 高山帯, kouzan obi) Her and him are friends, but not too much. They know each others, maybe because they're very near, who knows. But anyways they play togheter or talk, or sometimes just being "frenemies"! But not a couple. Arid climate ( 乾燥気候, kansou kikou) Actually, they don't know very well by them. They don't have a particular relation, but they still know each other. Only Continental knows the weak point of Arid... Mediterranean climate ( 地中海性気候, chichuukai sei kikou) They are best friends forever (they call them self BFF, like kids nowdays). Mediterranean and Continental have the same character and interests, and that's the funny thing. They love the same sea and sun. Tought they're like "frenemies" for Subartic! Trivia *She definitely loves bunnies as death, so she envyies her little sister for having them. *She loves to drink! *Continental have really fun at competitions with other nations (more with male). *She is really good at kung-fu, karate and judo, but she won't soe it with anyone with her. Her training "it's secret and too dangerous". Vera-zenzei 13:33, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia axis powers aph oc original character fan asean asian asia laos dao lekkraci drid kham personification Category:Female Characters Category:Climate Category:Watercooler